Stale Mate
by Babewithimagination
Summary: Set during season 6, Piper is about to throw her son out but a portal opens in the attic, a girl appears, stabbed. Who is this girl? Will she reveal Chris' secrets? How does she know Chris? Revelation fic and Rewrite of season 6 not really sticking to episode stories.
1. Chapter 1

Chris stood facing the Charmed ones and Leo. Should he tell them, Would they believe him? They won't, and he knew it, they don't believe him about this, mind he had ignored it for sometime.

"I'm gonna get my son back and-"

Piper didn't finish her sentence because a the portal opened on the attic wall.

"What the hell?" Both Piper and Chris chorused the latter getting stares. But he kept focused on the portal then pain washed over him as he clutched his head and groaned in agony.

"Chris!" Phoebe rushed forward only to get held back by her brother in law.

The portal was still open and then closed as a girl with a blade in her abdomen rolled through on to the floor. Beads of sweat covered her face and blood from a cut covered half her face. Her black jeans were worn and ripped, matching that of her black shirt. Her breaths were steady but heavy as if each one was lifting trucks.

As soon as the portal had closed Chris had slowly recovered. Phoebe broke loose and helped steady Chris who hadn't fully realized who had come through the portal until Phoebe asked him what had happened

"Chris are you okay?"

"I-I can't" then his gazed fell upon her ad he rushed to her side pushing passed paige who had begun to approach her, "No no no No!" Chris wiped some of the blood that had covered the teens face "Why?"

The girl was still conscious and had grasped his other hand, "To-to..."

"Heal her Leo!" Paige said not wanting for the girl to die, a friend of Chris or not, but Leo stood firmly next to his ex wife who had a plain face on and seemed to want to help but couldn't make up her mind.

"Please!" Chris had turned to face his oblivious parents. He had tears in his eyes and blood on him from holding the girl. Piper was still reluctant until Chris said the only thing to help her pass judgement, "She's the only family I have left"

Phoebe by this time was at the girls side: despite the pain from Chris; despite wanting to throttle her sister and ex husband; despite her hatred towards who had done this to the girl. She saw the effect of Chris' words on piper who urged her ex to go and heal the traveler.

Chris stood to the side watching Leo heal her injuries. He was as close as possible to her without being in reaching distance of his father. As soon as her injuries were healed Leo moved away quickly as Chris crouched next to her figure which started to open her eyes.

Hazel eyes met the green which smiled which soon spread on to her own lips,

"Hey" her voice was quite but warm like a fire at christmas. A wave of comfort seemed to spread over the family.

"Hey" Chris replied helping her to sit up despite Leo's protests

"She needs to sleep"

"No I don't" Her voice seemed to stabilize now she was sat up. Phoebe sat on the floor close to the couple. Paige sat on the arm of the setae but piper leaned on the book stand watching skeptically.

"Anyway you guys want me to be awake to interrogate me" she didn't look she'd just been stabbed, but for battle with Piper.

"What's your name?" Phoebe asked wanting to keep it simple

"Jessica Ebony" Jessica replied honestly

"Who stabbed you?" Piper asked

Jess hesitated before looking at Chris who nodded, she sighed "Lord Wyatt"

Piper firmly replied "Your lying"

Jess looked liked she was going to bite back but Chris who was sitting beside her, put a hand on her arm shaking his head as if to say 'be the adult, leave it'. She sat back preparing for the next question,

"How are you related?"Paige was looking at the younger adults and saw no resemblance

"Honorary Cousins" Both of them replied quickly receiving raised raised eyebrows but no questions

"why'd you come back?" Leo asked

"I-I had to tell Chris something" Jess couldn't look at Chris

"What is it Jess?" Chris had a slight edge in his voice. Jess' eyes met his, a slight understanding crossed them, "Tell me later?"

Jess nodded, but Leo ment when they were alone, "If it is so important to come back in time, don't let us put you off"

"Leo leave it" Surprisingly it was from Phoebe and Paige was nodding but Piper was just as Paranoid, and they wondered were Chris got it from. Chris suddenly realized how much time had passed

"Guys I Know you've got more question but Wyatt is still evil!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chris orbed in at the manor, Phoebe on his left and Jessica on his right. Paige and Piper soon followed.

Wyatt was held by Piper who held him close, stroking the young boys hair athes he sucked his tiny thumb. Jess kept near Chris' but seemed to be quite relaxed considering only 2 hours ago she was bleeding to death. Chris already acted differently with Jessica with him, lighter and smiled more. Piper still wanted him out but Phoebe was starting to protect the two and Paige seemed to agree which was strange to Piper, especially since they had agreed with her, their sister, not a stranger who agreed with a manipulative neurotic witchlighter from the future with secrecy issues.

Piper's anger exploded a vase in the corner.

"Piper?" Phoebe looked her sister, pausing the conversation which she was having with Paige, "you okay?"

"NO!" another explosion, this time a glass bottle

"What's wrong?" Paige asked

"These two keep accusing my son of being evil and two seem to except it"

"Sweetie I don't like it anymore than you do but look at how many times we've turned evil" Paige was cool and collected but sympathetic

"Yes but he's talking about him becoming the source of all evil" Piper couldn't see how her sisters had changed sides

"I became the Queen of all evil" Phoebe countered

"You did that for love,are you gonna tell me than my baby becomes evil for love?" Piper looked at the two quite adults in the corner

"All we know is the evil i s dormant for years before Wyatt started changing" Chris explained

"And that thing he becomes, isnt Wyatt so to speak" Jess comforted "the thing that changes him is a parasite which isn't there yet!"

"Thats were here to stop, the demon that changes Wyatt"

Piper couldn't deny it, what they said made some sence but look at how many times they've trusted Chris

"I need some time" Piper walked out the attic leaving a still air

"So where are you going to stay?" Phoebe asked Jess handing her a cup of tea

"I'm gonna crash with Chris"

Phoebe nodded as she sat down opposite her. The four of them sat in the front room all drinking

"So are you a witch?" Paige asked curious about her

"Yeah, I have telekinesis" Jess replied, then she looked at Chris for a few moments and they exchanged facial expressions

"Who's the telepath?" Phoebe asked, shocked that she got it right,

"Me!" Chris answered reluctantly

"Wow!"Paige summed up.

There was a sudden crash from upstairs and Chris orbed up to the nursery holding Jess.

A demon stood a couple of feet away from an unconscious Piper, Phoebe and Paige soon came in. Jess stood heavily on a piece of wood, another piece flung up, and she grabbed it and threw it into the demon pinning it to the wall,

"Phoebe, Paige get Wyatt and Piper out of here" Chris commanded, they didn't question him. Walking down the hallway they heard a scream of agony after the door shut behind them.

Piper sat at the kitchen island with a cloth on her head. Phoebe made some tea and tried to get piper to drink it. Paige was just sitting staring into space.

After what felt like an eternity, the two young adults walked downstairs. They looked the same but yet so different in the eyes of the girls, Chris' eyes seemed distant and lonely where as Jess eyes held a glow, a really scary glow.

"Well?" Phoebe prompted

"He didn't know anything, he was quite low level, didn't even know who he was working for" Jess said with a slight smirk on her face but it went as quickly as it came up

"What?" Piper asked seeing the expressions

"It's nothing important" Jess replied

"Then you wouldn't mind sharing that with us would you"

"Yes I would mind because it's private", Jess snapped back as she marched out the kitchen.

"im gonna check thats shes alright" Chris' said only to get pushed back into the kitchen by Phoebe,

"What's going on, what happened up there?"

"Just..." Chris lowered his head, "She's extremely powerful and all of her emotions are rampant right now."

All the sister glared at him until he said the ending of that unfinished sentence, "She almost lost control up there"

Piper looked like she was gonna say something unmotherly but Leo orbed in surprising everyone with a slightly cheery face,

"Leo, What's up" Piper asked with agitation in her voice

"I have been ordered to take Chris, Jessica up so they can be sent back to their own time"

"WHAT!", Chris, Phoebe, Paige and Jess who stood in the doorway,

"About time!" Piper muttered though everyone heard her

"Leo you can't be serious" Chris argued

"What gives" Jess asked though afraid for the answer

Leo smirked, "You two pose a threat to the entire magical community, with your actions" Leo stared directly at Jess who scowled, "The elders have decided the best course of action would be to send you back"

"When?" Chris asked,

"A couple of hours"

Phoebe put her palm to her head and Paige crossed her arms and stared definantly at Leo. Chris and Jessica sat at the table. Piper watched the two curious if they would run. They weren't talking but only Phoebe and Paige knew that just because they're lips weren't moving, it didn't mean that they weren't communicating,

 ** _What are we gonna do Chris?_**

 ** _I don't know_**

 ** _We don't have any more options_**

 ** _We can't tell them!_**

 ** _Not who you are, but what if I showed them_**

 ** _You mean-_**

 ** _I take down the barrier_**

 ** _It won't drain you_**

 ** _I don't think so_**

Jess took Chris' hand and he clasped it gratefully, she was and has always been his best friend next to Wyatt before he turned, he trusted her with his life.

Suddenly, Jess felt a slight tingling in her palm. She looked at Chris who smiled sheepishly. Unclutching her hand from his Jess found her old feather necklace.

She remembered her 7th birthday, when Chris gave to her as a present she never took it off until the day Chris traveled back in time, she gave to him so he'd remember he still had us, her by him.

Jess put the necklace in her pocket as she glanced at him,

 ** _Chris there is a reason I came back here-_**

 ** _I know she's dead_**

 ** _What how-_**

 ** _You were mumbling when you came through the portal_**

 ** _I'm so sorry, I tried to stop her but she was upset about Bianca_**

 ** _You don't have to explain, the girls know about Wyatt, they'll stop it in the end_**

Chris smiled,

"You better go and get your stuff together" Jess said as she glanced at the clock, they had roughly an hour to get ready,

"I come with you" Leo demanded,

"Fine"

Chris orbed immediately catching Leo off guard,

"Well go on, wouldn't want him to do anything bad" Jess taunted. Leo frowned at her thinking she should have more respect for him after all he was an elder

Orbing out Leo worried as to who she was and what she just meant. Grounding himself in P3, Leo saw Chris packing his small amount of possessions, including a small locket which Chris held for a couple of moments, the he sighed and shoved it into the bag along with a few potions.

"I wondered when you would show up" Chris said turning to Leo who was a couple of feet away,

"Why the potions?"

"Defence"

"Against who?"

"Anyone who threatens me or Jess"

"Including the elders?

"Why would pacifists want to harm us, we haven't done anything wrong"

"Huh, you see this is why none of us trust you, you make out that you are a victim, you manipulate us"

"Manipulation" Chris smiled, thinking of whom he'd been taught by, they very angel that Leo presented as a trophy.

Chris packed the last of his things and nodded to Leo who put his hand firmly on Chris' shoulder and orbed them back to the manor.


	3. Chapter 3

After Chris orbed, Jess went to find her mother, no Phoebe, this lady isn't her mother... yet.

Phoebe was in her room, cross legged on the bed on her computer with a pad beside the keyboard and a pen in her mouth. Jess could tell she was suffering from writers block.

"You alright Phoebe?"

"Huh... oh hi Jess, yeah i'm fine, you?" Phoebe beckoned the girl in

"Could be better, but you sure you're alright?"

"What makes you ask?"

Pointing to the computer screen,"You've typed 'the' three times"

Laughing at how silly she'd been she realized she didn't want to let this girl go, "It's weird, I normally know the exact thing to say to a question, I thought it was because of my empathy but it seems to be failing me"

"But you only became an empath recently,"

"How do you-"

"Chris told me, and i also happen to know that your been a columnist for longer than 'recently'"

"Then I've become reliant on it because I have no idea to answer this question"

"May I?" Jess asked and Phoebe clicked onto her e-mails to show her:

 **Dear Phoebe**

 **A good friend of mine has just made romantic advances and I have no idea how to tell him that I am not interested, he's been my best friend since preschool and I don't wanna hurt his feelings. Many of my friends have offered advice but I wanted your advice.**

 **Jean**

Jess thought for a moment then turned to Phoebe "Well what your first instinct be?"

"I would tell him no, i'm not interested"

"Then go with your first instinct, because believe it or not your first instinct is the most reliable,"

"But it would hurt him!"

"It would, but won't it hurt him more if she was dishonest with him and herself and it caused more pain than telling the truth in the beginning, sometimes we think to much of others feeling and put them above our own. If she doesn't feel that way about him then, no one should force her into going in a relationship which may ultimately end in heartbreak" Phoebe nodded, it's true, sometimes we do think of other more than ourselves,

"I guess that like our life"

"What do you mean?"

"we continuously make sacrifices for the greater good, like sacrificing a friendship to save further heartbreak."

"See, your getting your words back" Jess smiled as Phoebe nudged her playfully. Pheebs realized that she likes this girl, she didn't want her to go. Mind she never really wanted her to go in the the first place, nor Chris. They infuriated her with secrets but who was she to judge? after all she keeps a massive secret from all of her colleagues at work.

"How bad is it going to be ?" Phoebe asked Jess.

Jess suddenly had an interest of the duvet pattern, "Let's just say even if we had the opportunity to, I don't think we will be able to come back"

Phoebe nodded understanding what would happen, "Do you guy's need anything? you know just in case?"

"Yeah umm this is kinda awkward but do you have any-"

Jess sat on the sofa next to her aunt paige and her mom when Leo and Chris orbed in, a small back pack on Chris' shoulders.

"Come on, we're late" Leo said

"You got everything?" Phoebe asked for the 5th time

"Yes, _mom"_ Jess said holding back tears as she hugged Phoebe

"Be good, I hope we've changed the future" said Paige as she embraced both of the kids, but everyone except leo and Piper shared a knowing look.

Chris turned to Piper, "So I take it that you still don't forgive me?"

"I forgive you Chris" Chris smiled, "but I don't believe you". The fairly light mood dropped to pit bottom.

"Come on!" Leo practically shouted

"Hold on" Jess wanted to tell them everything but she could feel Chris shouting in her head. She went over to Phoebe who looked confused when she gave her another hug and quietly whispered, "Make sure Piper and Leo are together on Wyatt's birthday, please for Chris' sake"

Jess released Phoebe and gave her a 'keep it between us' and she skipped back to Chris' side. Both the adults flinched as Leo held their shoulders and orbed up.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo and the travelers appeared in the heavens where the Elders had gathered in a small room as the 'Welcoming Committee'. Leo joined his brethren leaving the two to the side.

 _Hey, you okay Jess?_

 _I guessed I just got a little too into the act_

 _What did you tell her_

 _Nothing, just never to give up on love, she'll find it eventually_

 _You mean he'll find her-_

 _Hey don't get mad alright, I said nothing incriminating_

 _Only problem with growing up with someone is you can tell when they are lying!_

 _Look Chris-_

"I hope I'm not interrupting something" an lady Elder came up to the couple, surprising them, "after I'd hate to stop your plans of escape" before Chris could stop her, Jess replied

"ah but how could two young witches fool the great and powerful Elders" Jess tilted her head staring in the Elders eyes

"Yes well we can all be surprised easily, I am Rey-"

"Reyna, we know" said Chris, watching for signs of a strange reaction, unfortunately there was none.

" Well, i suppose this is a cause of celebration" a jolly Elder came over, "You two will finally get to go home"

Chris and Jess looked at the man, analysing him, they hated him immediately.

"It's time" Leo said to the group.

Once the Elders had finished they're boring old speeches, Chris and Jessica became surrounded by Elders, a perfect circle. Chris caught a glimpse of Leo's smug face and resisted the urge to punch it. The Elders started the spell, white orbs started to form around the two completely encasing them, shielding from vision for moments.

Then the white orbs dissipated leaving the two still there standing smiling at Leo's face.

"What's going on" Leo asked Reyna viciously.

"That's not possible" Reyna was thoroughly surprised

The two baerly contained their smiles,

"Well this has been a nice visit" Chris said

"Shame your plan didn't work" Jess stood level with Chris

"Maybe the Elders aren't as great and powerful as they like to think"

"Well we'll be on our way"

"Things to do"

"Innocents to save"

"Boy to Change"

"Thanks for the chat" The two turned away walking with confidence

"Who are you?"

They barely turned to answer, "Future Consequences"

"That's enough games" Leo was fuming at the calm kids, "What are you doing in this time"

"You think this is a game, Leo" Jes turned and gave him her full attention, no one else matters, "Because you can't even begin to understand the twisted games you little angel will play!" Jess only stopped there because Chris held her arm and gave a slight buzz that she couldn't ignore.

"Your lying" Reyna said taking Leo's side.

Many of the other Elders also agreed. Chris and Jess were threats and could not be trusted. They decided they would fry their powers. Electrolysis was emitted from all the Elders' hands.

They got another surprise, Chris formed a shield around himself and absorbed the attack but Jess...

She stood there and the majority of the attack converged on her, and she it didn't harm a hair.

"well so much for pacifists" once it had ended, Chris pointed out.

"You must understand-" Reyna started

"MUST! is a very big word and twice as binding, Reyna Anon Fin Yasim" Jess' looked directly at her but the voice was older, wiser, powerful and deadly pissed.

"How do you-"

"Do you not recognized the Spirit of your Founder" Jess was no longer in control of the body. The heavens darkened and flames ablaze. Chris still held her though so she dare not show her true spirit. So she went for a drastic exit. Her body bust into tiny birds, Phoenix's.

Once the Elders recovered their eyesight, the two had disappeared.

Paige sat on the couch aimlessly flicking through the T.v. channels looking for anything interesting. Nothing. Phoebe was trying to work on her column unable to shake Jess' good bye. She tried to think what it could mean. Nothing. Piper walked around the house concerned as to why her sisters seemed despondent, they seemed to be recovering from a great loss of something or someone... Chris.

She was kinda sad the Witchlighter was gone. He seemed okay at times- no Piper look what he was saying, about your angel. How many times had he lied? He was responsible for her divorce. No, he was gone with his problems and his cousin and she would get her life back!

Thats when she heard orbs in the front room.

Striding into the front room she wore a big smile,

"Leo-" Stood before her were the two adults she had said good bye to 2 hours ago hugging Paige, "What-wait...huh?"

Phoebe rushed downstairs and joined the hug, somehow squashing everyone.

"Phoebe" Paige groaned, "You saw me an hour ago, and I'm your sister so please let me breath"

The group laughed and they all parted a little giving each other personal space. Paige went to turn the kettle on and the others all sat down. Piper stood there looking at all the crazy people around her, they acted like she was invisible, decided that she didn't have a say in any of this. She looked at Chris who smiled at his success of deceiving her sisters, well two could play at that game.

Piper sat down furthest away from the two kids.

"So what happened?" Phoebe asked as Paige handed her a cup,

"It didn't work" Jess said sleepily

"Why?" Paige prompted

Jess looked at Chris who shook his head that when they realized that they wouldn't answer,

"Why so sleepy" Piper asked Jess

"Power drain, shouldn't of let too much out, sorry Chris"

"I'm more concerned about you" he replied

"Why whats wrong with me?" Jess yawned then subconsciously scratched her leg,

"1) because the Elders know who you are and will stop at nothing to get information and 2)" Chris turned to the sisters who hung onto every word, he asked urgently getting up "Do you have any lavender?"

Jess' eyes widened at she realised she'd been scratching she stood up slightly panicking,

"Yes, I put some in the tea-" Paige cut was cut off by Phoebe who had caught and unconscious Jessica. The tea cup smashed on the floor,

"Jess!" different voices shouted...

 **To be continued**

 **A/N: Hi guys, this is my first fic that i'm getting into and I'm trying to keep up with regular updates. If you have any ideas please feel free to share as well as review that would be awesome. Check my account for my other story for Charmed featuring Chris and Jessica. Love you guys and thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously on Charmed- Stale Mate**

 **"ah but how could two young witches fool the great and powerful Elders" Jess tilted her head staring in the Elders eyes**

 **"Yes well we can all be surprised easily, I am Rey-"**

 **"Reyna, we know" said Chris, watching for signs of a strange reaction, unfortunately there was none.**

 **"That's not possible" Reyna was thoroughly surprised**

 **"MUST! is a very big word and twice as binding, Reyna Anon Fin Yasim" Jess' looked directly at her but the voice was older, wiser, powerful and deadly pissed.**

 **"How do you-"**

 **"Do you not recognized the Spirit of your Founder" Jess was no longer in control of the body. The heavens darkened and flames ablaze. Chris still held her though so she dare not show her true spirit. So she went for a drastic exit. Her body bust into tiny birds, Phoenix's.**

 **"Do you have any lavender?"**

 **"Yes, I put some in the tea-" Paige cut was cut off by Phoebe who had caught and unconscious Jessica. The tea cup smashed on the floor,**

 **"Jess!" different voices shouted...**

 **And now Part 2**

Chris carried Jess up to the attic as the girls ran up behind them. Chris placed her on the floor getting a confused glance from Piper and Paige but Phoebe was asking Chris if she could help,

"We need candles surrounding her" Phoebe nodded as she rushed around, collecting as many candles as eyes lied on.

Chris had a pen and paper and was writing quickly with tears in his eyes, Paige walked over to him and took the paper and pen from him and started writing it out.

After the spell was written out, the sisters waited to the side watching Chris lighting the candles one by one, chanting underneath his breath. Thats when the fits started.

Jessicas body practically levitated off the floor and she started screaming and lashing out for Chris to stop but he didn't though Phoebe could feel his pain. Her face was that of a fever victim, sweating and red and bulging eyes. Chris wasn't in a much better state, the magic use was draining him, not to mention his run in with the elders earlier. At the 9th candle, Paige stopped him and carried the chanting herself, after she was the reason Jess was in this state.

The Candles were lit, and Paige stepped away quickly when all the candles flared up almost reaching the ceiling. Jess lay still, silent. Then she sat up breathing heavily, eyes glowing and her skin clammy. Chris seemed to be fully recovered and walked over to Jess but instead of kneeling he offered his hand to her. She took it, Phoebe was slightly shocked at how these two where acting cold all of a sudden

"Why don't you go and lay down in my room sweetie-"

"Not won't be necessary, thank you" Jess seemed almost scared, her head was down and her hands in her pockets

"We have to go" Chris stood in front of Jess as to protect her. With a wave of hand the candles extinguished and Chris orbed the candles away.

"No!" Piper spoke for the first time, "You are going two are going to stay and tell us what just happened"

The sisters left the adults for a moment,

"Chris-"

"We were stupid, we let our guard down"

"Chris we shouldn't blame ourselves"

"Yes we should, I should've killed him-"

"Chris! don't you ever say that,"

"It would save lives Jess"

"It would make you a coward!"

"What!"

"Chris admit it, you blame her"

"This has nothing to do with her"

"It has everything to do with her, you can't bear being around her, can you"

"I can't do this"

"And you say I'm over dramatic"

"You used too much power, even in tea it shouldn't of had that effect-"

"I just countered a legion of Elders, I think I have a reason for being a little lacking-"

"Your over confident"

"And you are a coward for blocking your feelings"

"I didn't want a fight-"

"We never did, remember, I paid for that mistake" Jess said quietly as she walked out the attic missing the sisters eavesdropping on the conversation. Paige orbed down stairs with her sisters,

"What was that all about?" Paige asked confused

"He wanted to kill someone" Piper said fuming

"What was the consequence of their mistake," Phoebe was concerned for the kids "he never felt so guilty and sad almost as if he lost a member of a family"

"He's gonna kill Wyatt!" Piper shouted at Phoebe

"Why would you say that Piper?" Paige asked

"It make sense, he came back because he's evil to kill Wyatt"

"Piper, that makes no sense, why hasn't he already done it, he's had plenty of opportunity"

"Because-"

"And besides, Jess talked him out of it almost as if she would stop him herself for his sake"

"Why do you trust her?" Piper was so angry at Phoebe for not understanding and Paige who seemed to be agreeing,

"She has done nothing wrong to us, she has earn't my trust" Phoebe was holding back something and Piper could tell

"Pheebs what are you hiding" Phoebe looked to Paige for support who shrugged, "YOU TOLD PAIGE BUT NOT ME"

"I'm going to go and check on Jess" Phoebe walked to the stairs guessing Jess was in the attic again

"I'm going to Richards"

Piper couldn't contain it, "CHRIS!" Piper was going to teach him a lesson, once and for all"

"Jess?" Phoebe walked upstairs to the attic to see her curled up on the couch, with black rimmed glasses on reading a book, "You okay"

"Yeah I'm fine" Jess replied lifting her head to show her slightly red puffy eyes

"Scoot over," Jess moved herself so Phoebe could sit next to her. Phoebe's arm lay around Jess' shoulder as she lent slightly in to her side, "Whats going on"

"Life just so hard"

"I know sweetie, I know" Tears streamed down Jess' face,

"Why?"

"Because you have a big heart and you understand the wrong and right, it makes it harder to cope"

"I don't always do"

"Nobody does" Phoebe found herself wanting to break down, but for some strange reason she felt she had to stay strong for Jess. She thought about Chris, he came from the same future and seemed to be so blocked fro his emotions, almost cold but then Jess came and he softened, Hey she even heard a real laugh from him when he came back. For some reason, Phoebe could tell Chris was still in this time, like how many describe feelings of when someone you care about is in danger, you just know. When Jess collapsed, Chris' broke but then she woke and it was if they both had learn't a hard lesson-

"Chris does" Jess' voice was quite

"Chris has a big heart?" Phoebe was jokingly surprised

"He does, he hides it because that's were he's most vulnerable"

"It's his achilles heel" jess nodded, "don't get mad but-"

"You heard our conversation?" Phoebe nodded, "So did my sisters"

"Be surprised if you didn't"

"But we were-"

"I know, Phoebe but please, we don't like keeping secrets but we have to"

"Future Consequences?"

"It's more than that," Jess stood up "I know you'd believe us but others won't"

"Piper"

"Yeah and Chris can't be blown up"

"He's only half whitelighter"

"It could kill him Physically and Mentally"

"How mentally?" Jess looked at Phoebe in the eye, knowing soon she would figure it out

"What did I tell you before we left?"

"Make sure Piper and Leo are together on Wyatt's birthday, please for Chris' sake" then it dawned on her, "Oh my God!"

Chris heard his mom calling, and she sounded more pissed then when he arrived. He put it off for 10 minutes untill it became too much, he orbed


	6. Chapter 6

Chris was facing a very angry Piper, who had her hands ready to blast him to oblivion. Before he realized what was going on, she threw a stillness potion at his feet.

"Piper?" Chris voice was cautious and low as he tried and failed to orb

"Who the hell are you?" Her voice was monotone but dangerous,

"Chris Perry" He replied imitating her perfectly

"Why are you here?"

"Piper!" Phoebe stood at the bottom of the stairs facing into the living room, "Don't" was all she said

"WHAT THE HELL PHOEBE, I'M TRYING TO GET ANSWERS"

"Piper, I know you don't trust them but please" Phoebe looked her in the eye, "trust me"

The words were working until Piper saw Jessica, "No! She's cast a spell on you, she-"

"No Piper!" Phoebe cried as Piper with tears in her eyes let loose the anger, hatred, fear and lose that consumed her out at Chris.

Chris closed his eyes as the energy came towards him but it never hit. Blue and White orbs surrounded him as he was moved next to Jess.

"What?" No one had answers because Chris didn't orb himself but soon, Leo's orbs settled in front of Piper.

"Leo, Whats going on?" Piper's voice was full of concern and if Jess liked him she would be shocked. His hair was messy, robes ripped, he looked drained.

"Piper, I can-"

"Leo you're bleeding" She was right, a thin trail of blood came from his lip. Carefully, Piper wiped the blood of his face.

"Piper, you can't blow him up, neither of them" He sounded tired and old,

"I know and I wouldn't, and I won't"

"Good,"

"We'll leave you guys" Phoebe started to shepherd Chris and Jess out but Leo stopped them,

"I need to talk to you" He looked straight at Jess

"Okay" Jess nodded and to Leo surprising there was some understanding in her face

"You sure?" Chris looked at Jess who gave a side smile, "You'r sure"

 _I wish you'd stop being so paranoid_

 _I can't help it!_

 _Look it's not as if Leo will hurt me,_

 _But you forget-_

 _No, you forget that he isn't the same man as your father_

Jess' eyes softened and she walked out the room following Leo.

"So what do you want?"

"Who are you"

"Here I thought you'd figured it out"

"Enough of the games"

"I fully well known this not a game Leo" Jess' voice was sharp and rude but it was nothing that Leo didn't all ready diserve

"If you are the Pheonix, why help Chris"

"Why would me being a Phoenix change anything"

"Phoenix's are meant to be on the side of good"

"I am"

"Then why are you-"

"If you are by any way implying that Chris is evil then you must of hit your head," Jess was intimidating enough with no powers but her eyes glowed dangerously, "Chris is better than good, unlike your **son** "

"My son is good!"

"How do you know?"

"Because-"

"Because he has an elder for a dad, because he's Pipers...huh, last I checked Piper was going to murder Chris, and you spend half your time away from this house to be an elder"

"Pipers just angry-"

"Don't make excuses! because there's one victim, then there's two, then three and the list builds just because she's angry. One hell a' source of good you got there"

Leo closed his eyes, Piper just needed space.

Suddenly there was a crash in the front room, Leo orbed while Jess ran in to see demons all over the place and Paige laying on the floor with a stomach wound.

Chris was battling demons in the sun room where as Piper was blowing them up from the staircase. Phoebe was kicking and punching demons but there were around 30.

Running into the room Jess had managed to kill two demons. Her first priority was Phoebe, she is the weaker one and too many were ganging up on her.

 _Jess can you hear me?_

 _Yeah_

 _You need to-_

 _get to Phoebe, I know_

 _A bit like old times,_

 _Bet I get more than you,_

 _You can try._

Jess ran into the hoards of demons, kicking them then stabbing them with an old athame she'd pick-pocketed off a demon before stabbing the demon with it. Jess knew she was in battle mode because when she saw a demon in her path, she killed it in a single strike, heat started engulfing her as it vaporized weak demons that had been stabbed but weren't fatally wounded. Jess wanted to but knew she couldn't, if she allowed the flames to come out, she could hurt someone. Her control was getting better but already from her allergic reaction earlier and her use of powers, she could feel some sort of draining.

Soon she was next to her mum, as they fought together, knowing exactly what to do next and how it effected the other, yet they fought in communicational silence as if they'd been fighting together for their whole lives, which for Jess was so.

Five demons were left, one Piper was just about to explode, two Chris was handling, Leo was electrocuting another. Pheobe managed to kick on into Jess' dagger. The dust spread over Jess but she didn't waste a heartbeat throwing the knife at one demon leaving an one damaged and beaten.

"Crystals" Chris orbed the rocks around it before it could escape,

"Just kill me already" His voice was low and had a rhythm like a drum.

"Uh uh" Jess tuted, "We've got questions and you've got answers"

"Like I'd tell you you anything Witch!" He spat like 'witch' was a revolting word. Jess looked over at Chris who met her gaze and gave a silent and reluctant nod. Jess looked at the demon as he lowered to the ground holding his head in pain

"What are you doing?" Piper asked as she was crouched at her sisters side. Leo had wasted no time and was healing Paige.

"Who are you working for?" Chris asked monotone when the demon seemed relived,

"Don't know, just had one goal"

"And that is?"

"To kill the matriarch and the traveller" He replied

"Who hired you?"

"I ain't telling you no more" he said only to be consumed in pain again, "Okay, Okay" the pain stopped, "Your grandfather" the demon looked at Jess

Jess' eyes widened and she looked at Chris who had her matched expression. Swiftly, Chris knocked aside the crystal and a blade embedded itself into the demons back.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank You for the awesome response :) I won't be following the actual storyline for most of this, I will how ever make sure that most things will stay in order e.g. Magic School**

"What happened?" Jess said as she tied back her damp hair

"We were talking when Paige orbed in and all the demons behind her" Phoebe answered holding a cupper' in her hands, trying to shake the feeling of paranoia.

"Why are they after you, Chris and Piper" Leo asked

"And who's your grandfather?" Piper added

"My Grandfathers dead" Jess answered, "at least to me he is"

"Weather he's dead or not is not the point but as to why he's after you lot"

"Look we can't do anything, he's in the future" Chris said mono toned

"How do you know it's him from the future and not now?" Piper asked

"Because he doesn't know I exist" Jess replied before Chris could stop her

"Why?" Leo asked suspiciously

"We can't tell-" Chris was interrupted

"Chris they're gonna find out sometime we might as well tell them"

"I agree but this could endanger everything"

"Chris I'm going to be fine"

"You don't know that!" Chris raised his voice at her.

" We never know anything, that's part of the problem Chris!"

"But we are already messing with the timelines no matter what-"

"Then we shouldn't mess anything else up!" Jess blinked

"Chris?" Jess locked eyes with him despite him trying to look away, "What have you done?" He didn't reply, "What have you done!"

Chris orbed away.

Jess stared at where he disappeared from, then orbed out herself.

 **A/N: So sorry guys but I didn't want to have to write out the episode when Jess presence wouldn't change any of the future storyline so I'm skipping to when Chris and Jess are at the club and Phoebe corners them. If people really want me to I might write the episode out. The only change is Jess was present when Chris gets a demon to scan Wyatt.**

Chris and Jess stood side by side looking at Phoebe who had her arms crossed in front of her, "Are you Wyatt's little brother?"

"Only if I get Piper and Leo back together in time"

"And we don't change any more key moments in the timeline," Jess followed

"So are you... you-my?"

"Remember how me and Chris introduced ourselves together?"

"Honorary Cousins"

"Hi mum" Jess had tears in her eyes as she embraced her mother. Chris looked at the two, he was a little envious but he was happy for Jess, she lost too much even more than hi. She deserved this after all she'd been through

 _Flashback_

 _Chris walked into a small chamber that had a slight glow, a cold blue. Four tanks were the central pieces. They had padlocks on the latches, blocking any oxygen to the four inhabitants. One of them had reddish hair, Brown eyes. She was fairly tall and needed air desperately..._

 _It was Jess!_

 **A/N: Hi guys, so I would like to apologise for the wait and the shortness of this chapter. Got a little writers block though I know what needs to happen. I will update in a few days, thank you to '** **brendafay' for reminding me that I needed to update as well since I've been distracted with school. Sorry again guys for the wait!**


	8. Problem

A/N: Guys I'm really sorry but I will not be continuing this story due to

1) I'm lost as to where to go

2) I've got GCSE's coming up, I haven't got enough time

3) I'm obsessing over another show

4) I'm no longer going to be working on , I'm going over to WattPad (User name is the same) as I find myself finding FanFiction quite buggy on my phone.

So so sorry, if anyone would like to take over the story, please I.M. me and you can take over the story and lead it to where you feel it should go.

If someone does take over the story, please do continue reading it.

Again very sorry but, unfortunately it is my only option left.

Goodbye guys, and Happy Easter


End file.
